Missing You, my Fledgling
by silvereyes120
Summary: World War X destroyed the Avengers, but Clint was already gone. He only came back when he was around his child, HIS daughter. The one piece of Phil he still had. Slash, Kind of omegaverse, Mpreg, Clint/Phil FIX-IT aka Phil Lives!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Pairings: Clint/Phil and slight Natasha/Steve, hints at Thor/Maria

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, slight variation on omegaverse

Summary: World War X destroyed the Avengers, but Clint was already gone. He only came back when he was around his child, HIS daughter. The one piece of Phil he still had. Slash, Kind of omegaverse, Mpreg, Clint/Phil FIX-IT

As Clint walked along the barren Harlem streets, his mind was numb. His heart ached with pained grief. That face ran through his mind over and over again. The memories of their time together so vivid, he could relive every second. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers over his stomach, feeling the barely there swell. His breathing became more ragged as tears prickled into his eyes. He instantly blinked them away, SHIELD agents didn't cry. Phil was gone, his mate was gone. He would just have to except that.

People screamed in terror and fled the marching men. Civilians collapsed in exhaustion and were trampled like spiders being squished. Panic and murder echoed up and down the streets of Brooklyn. But Clint only had eyes for a little girl with big aqua eyes and silky, dark brown curls.

They said it took 2 hours. 120 minutes for the world to be plunged into harsh, unforgiving captivity and servitude. For the Avengers and SHIELD to be publicly blackmailed into submission. The World Security Council betrayed them. They worked hand in hand with the united terrorist organizations that dominated the planet. The ones that forced Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill, and Thor Odinson into hiding. Clint Barton, top-ranking SHIELD agent, Hawkeye was dead. Died protecting a Brooklyn school from being bombed in the first initial attack. Clint Barton, expert marksman, father, forever-waiting fiancé, and average citizen, however, lived. Under the name Eric Coleson, he lived and raised his daughter, Bethany Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany had been two when World War X broke out. Now 4, approaching 5, she had seen more destruction than most life-long soldiers. She was hardly innocent and she knew that her daddy cried himself to sleep some nights. She would listen outside his door, listen to him cry out an unfamiliar name. Phil.

One morning, she got up from bed after one of those nights and found her dad in the kitchen, staring blankly at his bread. He had trained her; she knew who he had been, once. He even claimed that she would replace him in history one day. Hence, why it was no problem for her to sneak up on him. Eyes like hers glazed with pain, sorrow, and grief. She had long ago diagnosed that he was lonely. Lonely for a man named Phil. Questions flew through her head as she silently approached the single father. She clambered up on the stool next to him, but lost her grip and almost fell. Gentle hands lifted her up and set her in her daddy's lap. Reflexively, she fisted her hands into t-shirt and tucked her head against his collarbone. His chest heaved with the sigh that eminated from it.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How come I don't have a mommy?"

Clint tensed. He wasn't stupid he knew this day would come. Now, part of the story or the whole story? Better to just get it over with.

"Technically, baby-girl, I'm your mother."

"But … men can't have babies."

Never said I was a normal man."

"How?"

He smiled softly down at her confused, curious expression. Straight to the point, just like _him. _

"I went on a mission for SHIELD to investigate a psychopathic scientist. He was trying to create a world of only men. The Master Race, he called it. He knew that population upkeep would be difficult, so he created Alphas and Omegas. Alphas couldn't give birth, but Omegas could. I was caught and became his first live test subject. It was a success and I became an omega. He informed me that the next man to completely dominate me would become the first alpha. I escaped and destroyed him and his facility. I returned to SHIELD angry and rebellious. No one was going to dominate me. But my plans fell short and I messed up."

"Messed up?" Bethany asked.

"I fell in love." Clint replied sadly.

"Was his name Phil?"

"Yes, Phil Coulson was my handler at SHIELD. I had liked him for sometime, already. He was the only one who could calm me down. He was kind and sweet, despite being a totally badass agent."

Bethany giggled.

"Before I knew it I was head over heels. One day, I just couldn't hide it anymore."

"You kissed him?! Ewww!" Bethany exclaimed.

Clint laughed.

"We were together for about 8 months when he proposed. Two weeks later, I was pregnant with my little fledgling."

Clint gently ruffled Bethany's hair.

"I was going to tell your Papa the day after I found out. I was possessed by Loki before I could. Your Aunt Natasha –"

"Agent Romanoff, Black Widow!"

"Yes, Black Widow. She eventually snapped me out of it by hitting me really hard in the head." He said.

Bethany giggled, again.

"I looked for him before and after the Battle of Manhattan. I failed to find him. Later, I was told he was gone. H-he had tried to face Loki and he … was attacked by Loki from behind. He didn't make it."

Bethany felt hot tears prickling down her cheeks. She'd had a Papa once, her Daddy had been in love once, he future had had a bright outlook once. She tucked herself closer and stared up at Clint Barton's handsome face. Eyes so like her own, leaked hot tears like her own. He gave her a weak smile, pulled her tight against himself, and kissed her hairline.

"Eight months later, I was a father. The father of my true love's, my mate's, daughter. You got his hair, his amazing work ethic, and his disposition."

"Hmm?"

"Let's see. You're kind, sweet, and honest. You can remain calm and professional, even in the face of death. You're incredibly smart and brave. And you have this ability to make my whole day better, just by being you." He said reverently.

He smiled warmly at her and gently wiped the tears from her face. Then, her quickly scrubbed the tears from his own.

"Thank You, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, my chickadee. Come on, lets go watch Supernanny."

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Later, amidst the screams and profanity of Supernanny, Beth couldn't help but stare at her daddy. His usual amusement was in place, but a sort of bitter-sweet reverie lay underneath. She thought back to when he'd first found the small DVD player and TV in one. It was abandoned with a boxed set of all the Supernanny seasons. Other movies and TV series were there too, but they had watched that one first. That is, after they hooked it up to a solar-powered car battery. Why that one? Action movies and comedies were his preference.

"Daddy, how come you like Supernanny so much?"

He sighed.

"Originally, I wasn't really that into it. It was your papa's thing, really. I feel like watching it brings me closer to wherever he is." He mumbled.

"Am I really that much like Papa?" she whispered.

"Of course. Some days I even have flashbacks over the similarities."

"Would he love me like you do?"

The soft spoken question caught Clint by surprise.

"I know he would. He'd always wanted kids, but he'd lost all hope of having them when we got together. That is, until I told him about the whole Alpha-Omega situation. God, he would have loved you to the end of time itself."

"I've never met him, but … I still miss him."

Clint made a small noise in the back of his throat and clung to Beth, burying his head in her hair.

XX-phlint-XX-phlint-XX-phlint-XX-phlint-XX-phint-X X-phlint-XX-phlint-XX-phlint-X

Natasha Romanoff leaned against the stone wall of the old skyscraper leisurely. Dirt and grime smeared her pretty complexion. She silently watched the tall, blonde, muscular man across the street. Slumped shoulders and down-cast baby blues highlighted another life torn apart. Like her own, Captain Steven Grant Rogers' face was dusted with mud and grime.

In the near 3 years since she'd seen him he'd barely changed. They'd both suffered enough before World War X that the war was simply a replay. All of the Avengers had suffering pasts, the war seemed to simply be a reflection of their nightmares. Romanoff had already located Stark, Banner, Thor, and Hill. She'd searched for Fury, to no avail. The Cap was the last one to be found. Man, for a guy built and looking like a Greek God, that was some feat.

Rumors were flying outside the wall. That is, the wall that the Force used to pen in just about every living thing in the world. One at the capital city in every country. The US was different, though. NYC, LA, Miami, Seattle, and Chicago, all dead zones. After the world's population was stored, they could just sit back and watch the people starve and become diseased. The Avengers/SHIELD- minus Clint- had been living in secret since.

She tensed as her target turned and crossed the street, headed straight towards her. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the super soldier.

"How've you been Cap?" she asked as she fell into step next to him.

To his credit he only jumped, not screamed.

"Tasha?!" he exclaimed

"Hey, Steve. Long time no see?" she intoned dryly

"Uh, yeah. I can't really say I'm entirely surprised, though." He mumbled

"Really?"

"I figured I'd run into one of our little band of misfits' members sooner or later. You being the spy, I figured, would be the most likely to hunt us down."

"Impressive, Captain Rogers."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff. Have you seen the others?"

"Yes, but you're the first that I've actually spoken to."

Steve turned to her, surprised.

"Why?" he inquired

"You're our leader, Cap."

Steve flushed.

"How are the others doing?" he asked softly

"Tony's working as a mechanic, repairing bikes and small appliances, stuff like that. Bruce is living in Chinatown as a volunteer doctor. This isn't really anything new for him. Maria is living in the Bronx, quietly. Thor is with her. I think they might actually be an item now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. How's life in Harlem?"

"Boring and shady. Umm … I'm almost afraid to ask this- any word on Clint?"

Natasha reflexively tensed up.

"No, just the records calling him a civilian hero and KIA. There was a body and all. He's dead." She said tightly

"Anything on whatever he was hiding in his personal life?"

"Nothing. If Clint wanted to hide something, it technically becomes nonexistent."

"You said he wasn't always an introvert."

"He wasn't, he was constantly smiling and laughing. He had this ability to make the whole atmosphere around him lighter just by cracking a joke or goofing off. He still holds the record for the most and best pranks in SHIELD's history. When he wasn't on a mission, he spent his time lounging around Coulson's office, exploring the vents, or terrorizing the Junior Agents."

Steve laughed.

"Loki?" he asked softly, after a pause.

"Partially. The main cause is a sworn secret."

"Why the secrecy?"

"He lost someone, only Nick, Maria, and I know the whole story. He used to blame himself for their death." She lamented

"When and how?"

"Loki." She replied flatly

Steve flinched.

"During his err- possession?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Yikes. Well … what about you?"

"I've been roaming, listening for rumors on the outside world."

"Anything interesting?"

"That's the main reason I'm here. News is rampant among the patrols. The other dead zones have been rebelling. Most of the other countries have broken free already. Only London, Berlin, Moscow, and Tokyo are still under the Force's control."

Wide blue eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow."

"I know."

Captain America stared up at the silhouette of Stark Tower, his shoulders set back and his head held high.

"I guess this means it's time for the Avengers to assemble." He proclaimed, looking directly into her eyes.

Black Widow's only response was a wicked and mischievous smile.


End file.
